


Destroy and Rebuild

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: End of the World, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outer Senshi reflect upon the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy and Rebuild

On the outside of the solar system, there is a sentry. She sits in her castle and waits for word of invasion from hostile galaxies. 

 

Yet when the earth falls under the sun’s spell and attacks the moon, she is caught completely off-guard. She has no power over threats that originate from inside the galaxy, nor does she have any precognitive abilities. 

 

The world ends, and she wishes that she could’ve saved them all. 

 

* * *

 

The mirror tells the future, and said that they would all die. 

 

She didn’t believe it until the war on the moon, which left her the watcher of a dying future and a system filled with the dead. 

 

The world ends, and she wonders if she should’ve told the queen about her premonition. The mirror says that a new golden age will pass, but she doesn’t believe it. 

 

How can a bright future grow out of death? 

 

* * *

 

She knows everything. She knows that the world will end today, and another world will rise up out of it. She knows that they will all be reborn and find each other, and everything will eventually work out. 

 

Therefore, she has no reason to grieve. 

 

But as she watches the kingdom fall and the entire system die, she wonders if the future could’ve taken any other path, one that didn’t result in the end of a beautiful era. 

 

* * *

 

She opens her eyes to destruction. 

 

There is a palace, and the dead line its floors like broken glass. Instinctively, she understands that her duty is to sweep them away, and allow for a new world to rise from the ashes. 

  
The glaive falls, and upon her death, a better world will come. 


End file.
